The Vampire Diaries - Um Novo Destino
by Vitoria Salvatore Hana Uchiha
Summary: Elena continua em sua cidade natal mesmo depois da morte de seus pais e deu seu único irmão, Jeremy. A chegada dos irmãos Salvatore poderá gerar um transtorno na vida dos habitantes da pacata Mistyc Falls, e , principalmente na vida de Elena, que levara um rumo completamente diferente após conhecer o enigmático e atraente Damon Salvatore.
1. Capítulo 1

Elena Gilbert.

A garotinha frágil, cercada pela segurança e mimos da família, rodeada de amigas e amigos, em um relacionamento enrolado, divertida e alegre que faz parte da equipe das lideres de torcida com suas incríveis amigas Bonnie e Caroline...ela não existe mais.

Essa Elena morreu há três meses no mesmo instante em que perdi meus pais e único irmão, Jeremy na ponte Winery.

Estou ainda morando na mesma casa, mas com a companhia agradável de minha tia Jenna, que agora esta trabalhando como coordenadora de uma área do hospital de Mistyc Falls que cuida do estoque de sangue para doações e transfusões.

Ano letivo prestes a começar, faltando menos de uma semana, e nem um pouco animada pareço, ou me preocupo, em estar, e cansada das perguntas frequentes que me fazem sobre como estou, se estou lidando bem com a tragédia que ainda me assombra dia e noite ao longo desses três meses que sucedem a morte de meus entes mais queridos e pró momento estou deitada em minha cama apenas pensando se desço para tomar café da manha com Jenna antes que ela saia para o trabalho ou se continuo aqui, de pijama esperando mais um dia se arrastar ate que volte a pressão e o ritmo escolar do Ensino Médio em Mistyc Falls Hight.

Jenna ainda me chama, mas não estou com vontade de responder, ou de sair da cama, ou ate de atender o celular que esta a poucos centímetros à minha direita em cima do criado mudo branco, que faz conjunto com as outras peças do meu quarto, como o armário, a escrivaninha e a cama, que comprei com meus pais poucos anos atrás para a redecoração do meu quarto.

O telefone ainda toca. Jenna agora esta subindo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, posso imaginar. Resolvo então me levantar rapidamente pegar meu telefone, correr para a frente do armário e fingir que já estou escolhendo alguma coisa para me vestir enquanto atendo o telefone, que agora percebo ter 5 ligações perdidas além da que esta prestes a encerrar. Atendo. Chamada perdida.

Redisco o numero e percebo que é o mesmo das outras 5 ligaç algumas vezes ate que alguém do outro lado da linha atende gritando meu nome euforicamente enquanto escuto Jenna abrindo a porta e chamando por mim.

–Caroline? É você?-pergunto surpresa ao reconhecer a voz, enquanto minha tia apenas acena para que eu desça logo para o café. Aceno confirmando com a cabeça em resposta.

–Elena, sim sou eu, e estou te ligando repetidamente, já estava a ponto de ligar para a pulicia!Onde você esta? Preciso te contar tantas coisas sobre a viagem!

–Ah a viagem!-respondo tentando aparentar uma mínima animação com a lembrança de que Caroline, Bonnie e meu ex-namorado, Matt fizeram, a qual não tive a menor disposição de ir, assim como de fazer mais nada além de me exercitar todas as manhas com Jenna e fazer algumas compras para iniciar o ano com estilo- Não nos falamos desde que vocês viajaram, devem estar cheios de novidades para me contar...Então Caroline, como foram as coisas com o Matt?

–Pois é amiga tenho tantas coisas para falar...Bonnie voltou antes por que tinha marcado com a avó dela para aprender mais uns daqueles truques novos que ela tanto fala...Bem o Matt não falou muito de você, e nós quase não tocamos nesse assunto, já que parecia um tanto que desagradável pra ele...-depois de falar sem parar, ela faz uma pausa como se quisesse continuar mas sem saber como dar a noticia.

–Carol, continue, vamos fale, não vou me importar, se for alguma coisa a ver com o Matt... só quero que vocês dois sejam felizes!-incentivo e já acrescento o que suspeitava enquanto pego uma calça de malhar preta e um top azul, prendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, termino de me aprontar e começo a descer as escadas.

–Ah Elena, você sempre adivinha tudo não é mesmo?!Assim como consegue que todos os garotos mais gatos se ajoelhem aos seus pés sem mover uma palha... É, nós começamos a namorar pouco antes da Boonie voltar para Mistyc Falls antes de nós. -ela parece agora meio estressada, como sempre fica ao tocar no assunto: "Elena conquista a todos sem fazer nada"-Ahn, tchau, é melhor você falar com a Boonie, deve estar querendo te contar sobre os poderes dela e tudo mais.

–Tchau, vou falar com ela hoje mesmo.- antes mesmo de terminar a frase o telefone já ficou mudo.

Estou chegando a porta da cozinha e escuto Jenna falando, com um tom de surpresa e seriedade com uma de suas amigas, e enfermeira chefe do hospital. Quando ela me avista, pede desculpas e rapidamente desliga o telefone.

–O que aconteceu?!-pergunto ainda meio fora do ar pensando em como Caroline fica estupidamente chateada por bobagens.

–Ah Elena, mais uma caixa com cerca de 10 bolsas de sangue foi roubada do banco de sangue do hospital, parece que ontem a noite.- Jenna responde ainda preocupada com a situação de um roubo, acometido pela primeira vez em anos ao hospital, mas logo depois de uma breve pausa, ela já esta com um sorriso animado e , digamos, safado no rosto-Marlly acabou de me contar que a filha dela havia lhe falado que parece que tem gente nova na Mansão Salvatore.

–Ah é? E o que aconteceu com o proprietário, o tal do Zach?!-pergunto tentando parecer meio interessada no assunto, garotos, enquanto luto para pensar em como vou levar esse ano no colégio, com as mesmas perguntas frequentes e tentando ressuscitar a garotinha feliz de antes do acidente e voltar às minhas atividades normais do colégio.

–O Zach ainda está lá, parece que quem chegou foram os dois sobrinhos dele, e os últimos membros da família Salvatore.

Tento imitar a cara safada da Jenna o que acontece por apenas poucos segundos, já que a preocupação com Bonnie me vem a tona!

–Oh Jenna! Boonie! Tenho que ir visitá-la, ela já chegou faz um tempo e nem que ela esta com a avó aprendendo alguns...algumas receitas-hesito em falar com minha tia sobre feitiços e bruxaria, até por que ninguém acredita no que Boonie tem contado sobre o assunto, e quando digo ninguém, estou falando de mim e de Caroline, suas melhores amigas.

–Por que será que ela não te ligou? Vocês são tão amigas! E a Caroline?! Já chegou de viagem?

–Ela deve estar meio...ocupada. Falei com Carol hoje cedo, ela chegou ontem, parece. Segundo ela, esta rolando alguma coisa entre ela e Matt...-então olho o relógio e me surpreendo.9:00 da manhã. Jenna está atrasada e eu tenho que dar uma voltinha no quarteirão antes de visitar Bonnie, só para dizer que ainda me exercito!-Jenna!

Ela segue meu olhar em direção ao relógio da cozinha ao lado da geladeira e acima da bancada de apoio, da um salto da cadeira onde está sentada, derramando um pouco de café em cima da mesa, limpa rapidamente, pega suas coisas e, ao me desejar um bom dia, me lembra de dar uma passadinha em frente a casa dos Salvatore para ver se consigo confirmar o boato!

Logo que ela bate a porta, limpo melhor o a pequena mesa de madeira no meio da cozinha que dispõe de quatro cadeiras ao seu redor com café, ainda quente, pingando de uma delas.

Ao terminar de limpar o melado da cozinha, pego meu celular, IPod e algum dinheiro e ponho na pochete preta, simples, da Puma, que ganhei no amigo-secreto do ano passado. Ajeito a pequena bolsa em minha cintura. Lembro-me de encher uma garrafa de água, que ponho em cima da mesinha central na cozinha e vou à fruteira pegar alguma fruta para complementar meu café da manha, aproveitando para pegar um pouco mais de dinheiro, fazendo uma nota mentalmente que que na volta precisarei comprar algumas frutas no mercadinho localizado no segundo quarteirão, à esquerda do meu.

Saio de casa, armazenando a chave da porta principal na pochete e saio correndo pela calçada. Já estou quase terminando o quarteirão e me lembro das frutas e do pedido de minha tia. Olho, então, o relógio. há tempo, posso chegar à casa da avó de Boonie pouco antes do almoço, que lá é servido rigorosamente as 13:30.

Ao chegar na vendinha do segundo quarteirão, reparo na velha, porem grandiosa Mansão Salvatore, a qual vive habitada somente pelo seu velho atual proprietário, Zach, que agora parece hospedar seus dois únicos sobrinhos.

Resolvo primeiro dar uma passada na vendinha. Compro algumas frutas, deixando minhas mãos quase sem circulação enquanto carrego as sacolas pesadas com o cacho de banana e outros dois com maçã e mamão. Meu dinheiro acabou. Estou com sede. O tempo que passei fazendo as compras na vendinha fiquei pensando no pretexto que iria utilizar para bater na porta dos Salvatore, mas agora tenho um.

Ando cerca de 10 metros, minhas mãos já com um extremo formigamento e minha garganta seca, quando alcanço a porta da Mansão.

Toco a campainha.

Ouço um andar leve chegando à porta. Não é do velho Zach. Ele tem cerca de 60 anos e anda de muleta, por tanto tem um andar pesado.

A porta se abre. Por dentro gelo de vergonha. Ainda com os olhos fixos em minhas mãos ainda formigantes apesar de ter descansado as sacolas no chão, quando ouço uma voz surpresa, de alguém jovem:

–Katherine? Katherine?

–O que?!-pergunto perplexa sem entender, ao levantar o rosto com a garganta ainda seca.

–Oh! Desculpe-me, achei que fosse uma... Uma... Velha amiga- agora posso vê-lo. Cabelos escuros como a noite, um rosto branco, jovem, porem experiente, olhos castanhos, profundos, tão profundo que tenho a impressão de estar sendo hipnotizado, alto, braços com músculos definidos, um sorriso meio de lado. Encantador. - Enfim, no que posso ajuda-la?

–Gost...Gostaria de um copo de água, por favor, minha garganta esta seca-engasgo para começar a falar, ainda estonteada com a beleza do homem que aparenta ter 19 ou 20 anos que está parado elegantemente, parecendo ainda tentar entender, talvez, o fato de ter confundido sua velha amiga comigo.

–Claro! Aliás, não gostaria de entrar? Seus dedos estão roxos... entre, vamos!- ele é bastante gentil no convite, mas recuso.-Tudo bem... Parece até que as pessoas tem medo dessa casa, ninguém apareceu aqui, desde que chegamos, não é mesmo Stefan?!-logo atrás do homem com quem estou falando, aparece outro, aparentando ter em torno das 17 anos- também muito bonito, com cabelos meio "rebeldes" em um tom de loiro meio bronze, igualmente alto, ainda assim um pouco mais baixo que o primeiro, mas não tão bonito quanto o primeiro- que parece ter "Katherine" se formando em seus lábios logo após o comentário seguido de uma breve risada do outro.

–Não, não Stefan, não é a Katherine. A propósito, meu nome é Damon. - Damon. Damon e Stefan. Eles devem ser sobrinhos do Zach.

–Ah sim, meu nome é Elena. Elena Gilbert. Vocês por acaso são os sobrinhos do velho Zach? Todos andam falando de vocês por aqui. - Stefan permanece sério, com um olhar parecendo mortífero em minha direção. Como se quisesse... Como se quisesse me comer.

–Sim, somos os irmãos Salvatore... Aliás, estou começando a achar que é por causa do Zach que ninguém aparece por aqui-mais um comentário brincalhão vindo de Damon- Deixe-me buscar logo sua água, só um momento- então ele sai e fico a sós com Stefan. Resolvo arriscar.

–Bem, você vai estudar aqui no Mistyc Fall Hight?

–Sim.- responde secamente e com olhar serio sai do ali, em pé, parada na frente da porta olhando para as minhas pesadas sacolas de frutas esperando... esperando...

–Stefan... ai ai, ele tem que aprender a ser mais gentil com as visitas e parar de olha-las como se fossem comida, assim você não vai fazer amigos, estou te avisando-fala Damon ironicamente em alto e bom tom para que Stefan o ouvisse, o que me faz dar um breve sorriso enquanto pego o copo com água de suas mãos, e então, noto um anel, bonito até.

–Obrigada. Bonito anel- comento.

–Ah é da família. Eu tenho o meu, com o "D" desenhado nele, e Stefan tem o dele, com o "S"-responde então meio serio, e acrescenta, voltando com o tom brincalhão e jeito despojado que parece ter sempre- Ah, aposto que foram essas sacolas que deixaram esses seus dedos roxos, não foi?!

–Ah foram sim...

–Posso ajuda-la a leva-las se quiser- oferece Damon com a testa franzida

–Hum, claro!- é a única coisa que consigo responder enquanto observo Stefan passar pelo corredor em direção às escadas com um olhar ainda mais serio e preocupado para Damon, que parece não se importar.

Seguimos o caminho até minha casa conversando pouco, até que, no meio de um silencio, resolvo quebrar o gelo:

–Por que Stefan é assim, tão fechado e sério?!-tento conter minha curiosidade.

–Ah, bem, ele não foi sempre assim. Ele não é tão assim, na verdade, ele é mais divertido...Não como eu, claro-logo acrescenta com uma cara irônica, que me faz rir um pouco- Na verdade ele ficou assim quando a viu. Não querendo te culpar, mas você lembra muito a ex dele.

–Ahh, aquela sua velha amiga - comento ao entender a situação. Será Damon ter se apaixonado pela ex-namorada de Stefan?

Ele não fala nada, apenas ri. Aquele sorriso de lado que me derreteu automaticamente por dentro.

Logo, chegamos em minha casa, ele entao hesita antes de entrar na casa, mas logo o mando entrar e a hesitação antes presente em seu rosto desaparece.

Ele deposita as frutas na fruteira, nos despedimos e então ele sai pela porta, parecendo contente, fechando a porta atrás de si.E é nesse momento em que desabo na cadeira com uma estranha sensação de felicidade que há tempo nao me ocorria, até que me lembro de ir à casa de !


	2. Chapter 2

Já é deitada na minha cama pensando nos acontecimentos do na casa de Boonie e la estava sabia que eu ia parar la de qualquer forma, e logo que desligou o telefone na minha cara foi correndo pra casa de Bonnie me esperar para se desculpar...

Quando cheguei la Boonie nos mostrou dois feitiços que ela aprendera com a sua avó e realmente nos convenceu de que bruxaria existe, nao é mais so a teoria...se for assim, entao vampiros e lobisomens tambem existem?só me falta conhecer um e nao fazer ideia...

Ao lembrar da reação que as meninas tiveram quando contei sobre meu encontro e sobre a confirmação dos boatos sobre os irmãos gatos Salvatore e meu acompanhante inesperado, Damon, que pareceu ser bem brincalhao e ironico, o que me faz pensar se ele nao é um pouco rude talvez...mas ele foi tao gentil comigo essa manha... bem, todo mundo tem dois lados, nao adianta negar, basta saber de quais se tratam.

de volta na chegou em casa, pelo visto está me chamando da cozinha, mas como estou com o IPod ligado com os dois fones enfiados nos ouvidos escutando This Love, só estou conseguindo escutar berros sem distinguir uma unica o IPod e saio da cama indo em direção a porta do quarto, quando tenho a impressão de ter alguém na não há ninguem.

Desço as escadas e quando chego à porta da cozinha mas não encontro ouço sua voz e me viro na direção da porta principal onde vejo Jenna conversar com , cabelos escuros como a .

Ando, sem nem me lembrar que estou de camisola, em direção à porta onde Jenna está, e então o chamo:

–Damon?

–Elena-ao me ver em sua frente não percebo nenhum traço de surpresa por eu ter aparecido ali de repente, ao contrario de Jenna, que levou o maior susto

–Elena! O meu Deus, voce está de camisola!-diz Jenna indignada com minha aparencia

–Eu não sabia que tinhamos visita!-digo em minha defeza

–Tudo bem, parece que voces já se conhecem...ele estava querendo falar com voce, vou para a cozinha, mas tenham modos ok?!

–Ah Jenna, não se preocupe, voce me ão o que te traz aqui?

Antes de responder ele ri da situação, imagino, e então diz em seguida:

–Eu, eu...eu estava querendo te de , nós precisamos conversar.-conversar sobre o que? nós nem nos conhecemos direito!

–Tudo bem, mas tem que ser agora?Eu to de pijama...-respondo meio sem saber o que falar

–Será que pode ser amannha? Stefan e eu estávamos querendo sair, dar uma volta, conhecer gente nova...incluse, acho que seria uma boa voce apresentar umas amigas suas para Stefan-essa ultima parte ele inclui sem deixar passar sem um tom rio.

– do mais, ele está aprendendo com o melhor, não é mesmo?!-dou uma risada e ele tambem ri.

–Então, até amanha ok?!Posso te ligar?

– , aqui esta meu numero do celular e do fixo.-passo apara ele o numero do meu telefone e em troca ele me passa o dele, e depois sai.

Suspiro.E então la vem Jenna.

–Hahahaha! Leninha apaixonada!Será?! Uau...Apresente Caroline para o irmão dele, o tal do Stefan!

–Oh Jenna! Caroline está namorando o Matt! não vou fazrer isso com eles!-ja respondo na defensiva

–Bom, pelo que eu saiba, não estão nao!Encontrei com Caroline e a Xerife enquanto voltava para casa hoje a noite e perguntei sobnre ela e Matt e ela disse que não estava havendo nada entre eles!

–O que?! Ela me contou hoje de manha! não acredito que Caroline Forbes fez isso comigo!-saio estressada e subo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto e ligoo para Caroline sem nem esfriar a cabeça!

atende já parecendo que ja esperava minha ligação.

–Elena, deixa eu te explicar.É que eu tava com tanta inveja de voce conseguir conquistar a todos que eu resolvi falar isso pra te deixar com inveja, mas voce nem se importou!

–Caroline como voce pôde fazer isso comigo?!Entendo suas motivações, mas voce precisa amadurecer mais, e parar de se aborrecer com isso!Tenha mais confiança em voce mesma!-respondo quase gritando com ela.

–Calma ê tem razão, você está coberta de razão!Tenho de ser mais forte! E não posso agir assim com ninguem, muito menos com minhas melhores amigas. mesmo! Mas,tem ainda uma coisa que nem eu nem Bonnie te falamos...

–Tudo bem Carol, aceito suas desculpas.O que foi?

–O Matt, não foi com a gente na verdade ele foi, até a gente saber que ele não ia viajou com a mãe e a irmã para o Canadá e ele não queria que nós te falassemos nada...Parece que ele ganhou uma bolsa de estudos lá.

–Ahh, vindo do Matt eu já esperava, se ele pediu pra vocês que não me contassem, tudo bem!Mas tenho um convite para voce e para Bonnie!Damon, veio aqui agora e me pediu para sair com ele amanha de manhã e para levar você e Bonnie para Stefan conhecer...Hahaha.O que acha? voce vai?

–Aiii amiga, claro que vou, ja to mandando uma mensagem para Bonnie...espera ela responder, não desliga, viu?!-espero uns 2 minutos-Siiiim! Ela vai Lena!

–Tudo bem então, que tal umas 9:30 da manha?!

–Ótimo, ja to avisando pra Bonnie, beijos!

–Beijos

Depois de um encontro desses na porta de casa inesperadamente, uma bruga com minha melhor amiga, depois uma rapida reconciliação, estou morta de falar do resto do dia, tambem exaustivo!

Deito-me na cama e vou dormir!


	3. Chapter 3

Dou um pulo da cama achando que não havia escutado o relógio soar o alarme, mas na verdade, quando dou uma olhada nele, são ainda 6:50.

Estou tão ansiosa para esse encontro que acabei acordando cedo de mais...Penso em ligar para o Damon para lhe informar do horario, mas será cedo de mais?

Já vai dar 7:00, vou ligar agora o número do Damon enquanto penso no que fazer, já que acordei cedo de meu quarto?Não, sempre procuro deixar tudo no lugar, então não é necessario.

Chamando.

–Elena?!Ninguém te ensinou que não legal ligar para a casa dos outros antes das 8:00?!-Pelo visto ele ainda estava dormindo, já que estava com um tom sonolento e irritado na voz.

–Ãhn, desculpe, mas é que acabei acordando cedo de mais hoje-ouço uma pequena gargalhada no outro lado da linha- e aproveitei pra te ligar pra dizer a hora que eu marquei com as meninas

–Nossa, quando eu te convidei para sair eu ja imaginava que você iria ficar um pouco ansiosa, mas não tanto.Tá horas você marcou?

–9:30-disse puramente, tentando esconder a vergonha da voz

–Certo, já que você me acordou cedo de mais para algo que vai ser só 9:30, vou voltar a dormir.

–Então ta, beijos.

–Tchau.-Damon se despediu e desligou o telefone

Parece que está confirmado o lado irônico, debochado e até grosso de ém ele é bastante romântico e gentil quando quer ser...quando quer ser.O que significa que o "lado predominante" nele é o debochado e irônico.

Resolvo então pegar meu iPod e ouvir algumas músicas, enquanto visto uma roupa de malhar para dar uma caminhada até 7:30.

Desço as escadas sem fazer barulho para não acordar Jenna e saio pela porta dos fundos, planejando fazer outro percurso, para variar um pouco.

O caminho que estou percorrendo é na verdade o que sai mais proximo da avenida de lojas aqui em Mistyc Falls.

Avenida de me da uma ideia. Vou ver se compro alguma roupa para ir à esse encontro.

Chego rapidamente na minha loja preferida e compro uma saia preta, uma blusa de alcinha florida e uma sandália rasteira nude. Depois dessa compra dou uma olhada no meu relogio. 7:45.

Volto para casa e entro pela porta da frente, encontrando Jenna sentada no sofá assistindo a TV e tomando uma xicara de café, apoiando os pés na mesinha central da sala, onde havia uma pacote embrulhado para presente.

Olho para o pacote com olhar de interrogação achando que era de alguma admirador secreto de minha tia, quando ela percebe o meu olhar e dispara:

–Deixaram isso na porta hoje de manhã. Depois que você saiu.É pra você.

–Ah...você me ouviu sair?-perguntei pegando o presente

–Na verdade nã alarme tocou 7:30 e fui ao seu quarto desligar ai vi que você não estava lá e imaginei que você tivesse ido comprar alguma roupa para a saida hoje.-responde Jenna com um sorriso no rosto.

–Oh o alarme!-falei, lembrando-me de ter esquecido de desliga-lo quando acordei-Desculpa Jenna. Vou subir lá pro quarto para arrumar as coisas, afinal já sao 8:05.

Subi as escadas com as sacolas nos braços e o pequeno pacote nas mãos.

Abri a porta do quarto e as sacolas na cama e fui sentar-me nela para abrir o presente.

O pacote era pequeno, do tamanho da palma de minha mão, com um embrulho florido e uma fita rosa bebê com um cartão preso à ela."Para a mulher que fez meu coração recomeçar a bater".

Não havia á que era do Damon?

Logo afastei a que ele fosse tão romantico quando quisesse, sera que ele faria mesmo isso?Ainda não o conheço bem para saber.

Abri o pacote delicadamente e , como eu suspeitava, não era uma um par de brincos lindíssimos dourado de flor e um colar com um pingente também de conjunto.

Já ia fechar a caixa quando ví um pequeno bilhete dentro dela: "Use-o hoje"

Isso só poderia ser para o encontro que eu iria ter daqui à mais ou menos 1hora e meia.

Deve ter sido o Damon.

Estava assistindo a TV com Jenna, que tomava a quarta xicara de café, quando meu alarme tocou.8:45-Me arrumar.

Já estava me levantando do sofá, quando percebi.Já era a quarta xícara de café que Jenna tomava e hoje era não não gosta de café.

–Jenna desde quando você toma tanto café assim?

–Ah Lena, hoje vai ter uma premiação que eu não sei o horario e vai passar na TV e pelo visto vai ser tarde da noite.

Assenti com a cabeça enquanto ria por mais um vez as escadas em direção ao meu quarto e fui tomar um banho para me arrumar.

Me arrumei e coloquei o conjunto, então saí pela porta e quando estava prestes a abrir a porta do meu carro, um outro azul havia parado na minha frente e quem o dirigia era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Damon Salvatore, e no carona, seu irmão.

–Damon?Não íamos nos encontrar no Mistyc Grill 9:30?-perguntei surpresa

–Íamos mas resolvi ser cavalheiro com você, mesmo depois de ter me acordado antes das 8.-respondeu ele com um sorriso torto no rosto

–Ta e Bonnie já vão direto para lá mesmo!-falei rindo e entrei no carro-Olá Stefan.

–Oi Elena!-responde Stefan parecendo estar de bom humor-Ahn...Desculpa ontem ta?! é que você me lembrou a Katherine, então fiquei com muita raiva.

–Ah que nada Stefan, o Damon me disse que você não era tão fechado da quele jeito!

–Eu não disse fechado, eu disse chato-diz Damon sarcasticamente

Durante o percurso fomos ouvindo músicas, na verdade o Damon cantava animado e as vezes me olhava pelo retrovisor e eu desviava o olhar.

Estava sentindo que Damon esta me fazendo menos por dois dias estou me divertindo bastante até com ele, o que não acontecia faz um tempo...

Chegamos no saindo do carro quando tropeço e estou quase com a cara no chão quando Damon da a volta no carro tão rapido que nem Stefan teve tempo de virar para me ajudar e me levanta.

–É bom ter mais cuidado por onde pisa-fala Damon com o seu marcante sorriso torto, sexy.

Concordo com a cabeça e quando vejo Stefan, ele está dando um pequeno sorriso em nossa direçã sai na frente nos deixando para trás.

Com isso eu não envolve minha cintura com seus braços.

–Você esta linda.-sussura ele em meu ouvido-Soube escolher ficaram lindo em você.

– ão quer dizer que você não voltou a dormir-dou uma leve gargalhada e ele também ri.-Obrigada pelo presente, eu adorei

–Que bom que você gostou.

Seguimos o restante do caminho em silencio até alcançarmos Stefan que havia parado na frente da porta do Grill para nos esperar.

–Então Elena, Damon disse que você ia convidar suas amigas.

–Ah pois é Stefan, são Caroline e que vocês vão virar amigos.E acho que você pode gostar até bastante de Caroline...-termino com um risinho no final seguida por Damon.

Stefan tentou ficar sério mas não conseguio

–Irmão, você precisa esquecer aquela bem que ela se foi.-Diz Damon a Stefan que fica sério.Já eu fico sem entender nada.

Entramos no Grill e logo que Caroline nos vê acena para nós com a mã uma mesa para 6.

–Caroline e Bonnie, estes são Damon e Stefan-apresento-as aos garotos

–Olá Damon Salvatore-apresentou-se Damon ainda com a mão na minha cintura, o que faz Caroline e Bonnie terem um sorriso no rosto.

–Ah a Elena falou bastante de você para nós ontem-disse Craoline

–Caroline!-a repreendo e eles riem.

–Bom agora deixe-me me Salvatore-ele fala dirigindo-se às meninas e depois lançando um olhar sedutor para Caroline.

Nos divertimos bastante, e Stefan pelo visto estava gostando mesmo de Caroline e eu...ah eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada por Damon que estava explendido, com sua camisa preta básica, calça jeans escura e uma jaqueta de couro preta.

Já são quase 14 horas e então surgi-me uma ideia.

–A gente ja comeu, já jogou boliche...o que vocês acham de irmos ao cinema?!

Todos insistiu em pagar a conta e saimos.

Resolvemos ir assistir The perks of being a wallflower.

O filme acabou e já são acho que perto de 17:00.

Hoje era o último dia de férias.

–Elena você vai voltar com a gente ou...?-pergunta Bonnie enquanto Caroline está conversando com Stefan e ao que parece está rolando um clima entre os dois...

–Eu a deixo em casa!-Damon se apressa em responder

–É tudo bem, vou com o Damon!Até amanha no colégio meninas!Ah Stefan-chamo, e ele olha-amanhã a aula começa ás 8:00!

–Ah nem avisei a vocês, eu ia estudar lá mas de tanto o Damon encher o saco eu perdi a vaga-responde Stefan parecendo estar indiferente.

–Ah que pena...Eu vou deixar a Bonnie em casa e posso te deixar depois tambem-fala Carol

–Ótimo!Stefan você vai com sua nova namoradinha-fala Damon ironicamente-Tchau meninas, tchau Stefan

–Então a gente se vê por ai Stefan!-falo e vou me dirigindo pro carro.

Ouvimos umas músicas e cantamos um pouco até que chegamos!

Damon sai do carro e abre a porta para mim.

–Obrigada, o dia de hoje foi incrivel, não me divirto assim jpa tem um tempo...

–De ém me diverti bastante.-diz Damon chegando seu rosto cada vez mais perto do meu

–Eu gostaria de te conhecer melhor-digo esperando seus lábios carnudos encostarem nos meus

–Você irá-responde Damon me beijando e segurando minha cintura-Boa Noite Elena

–Boa Noite Damon-respondo dando um beijo calorouso em seus lábios enquanto tiro minhas mãos de seu pescoço.

Vou entrando em casa sorrindo e com uma sensação calourosa em meu peito, de conforto, seguranç , se tudo der certo entre nós, será meu porto seguro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

O despertador toca e dou um pulo da cama. ponho meu iPod no amplificador para tocar alguma musica penso no que vestir para o primeiro dia de aula do ano e se despois do colégio vou passar na casa dos Salvatore.

Deixo tocando Need You Now e entro no banheiro para tomar meu banho.

Estou saindo do banheiro, ainda de toalha, enquanto escuto uma leve batida na janela ao lado de minha o volume do iPod, que está no amplificador em cima da minha cômoda, que agora parece estar tocando This Love.

Me aproximo da janela, ainda fechada, e me assusto vendo uma pedra sendo jogada na janela.A abro e olho para baixo levando outro susto ao perceber que quem está lá é um sorriso escapar.

-Damon?-pergunto incrédula

-Claro que sou eu, tem alguém mais aqui?!-responde ele com um sorriso debochado no rosto

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-pergunto ignorando a pergunta feita por ele

-Hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula, então estava pensando em lhe dar uma carona.

-Ainda são 6:40, costumo sair para a aula 7:30 e ainda vou me arrumar, você vai ficar esse tempo todo me esperando ai fora?

-Bom, seria interessante se você me convidasse para entrar- responde Damon com uma cara irônica

Reviro os olhos e saio da janela e desço até a entrada principal, na sala e abro a porta, surpresa por Damon já estar lá.-

-Vamos, entre! Vou me arrumar.

Enquanto subo as escadas observo Damon se sentando no sofá e esticando as pernas na mesinha menos nem foi preciso dizer para ele se sentir em casa.

Estou mudando a roupa quando escuto um grito vindo da .Damon.

Termino de vestir minha calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha de renda, pego minha bolsa e saio do quarto correndo.

Quando chego a sala, lá está Jenna vestida apenas com suas roupas íntimas e usando uma blusa fina por cima do sutiã, e completamente surpresa com a presença de Damon na sala.

, como você já sabe esse é o Damon e ele vai me dar uma carona hoje para o colégio.-digo tentando acalmá-la

-Bom dia Srta. Gilbert!- cumprimenta Damon

-Bo...Bom dia Damon...Vou subir e colocar algo mais -se a vontade..Lena que tal você ir fazendo um café para você e Damon?!-pergunta Jenna meio sem jeito passando por mim na escada

-Não será preciso, vou levar a Elena para tomarmos café já está pronta?-responde Damon ates de mim

-Ah sim, tudo bem. Tchau Jenna, talvez eu volte mais tarde hoje.-digo com um leve sorriso no rosto

-Bom então tá.Divirtam-se e boa aula Elena.-Jenna se despede e nós dois nos dirigimos para a porta

Damon abre a porta do carona para mim e entra no carro sem falar ém entro analisando a situação.

-Então para onde vamos?-pergunto ainda meio atônita com a rapidez dos fatos dessa manhã.

-Mistyc Grill, ou você tem outra sugestão?-responde ele

-Para mim está ótimo!-então é isso. Nos conhecemos a dois dias e já estamos saindo...que rápido

Chegamos ao Grill, desta vez ele estacionou o carro bem em frente a entrada, já que esta , nos sentamos e peço um cappuccino e um misto quente, enquanto Damon pede um whisky e mais nada.

Tomamos nosso café da manha, mas ele parecia estar um pouco desconfortável ao estar comigo

Já estamos no carro quando resolvo falar:

-Damon, nós estamos juntos, mas mesmo assim você parece meio desconfortável estando comigo...

-Bem Elena, você precisa aprender muita coisa sobre mim...-não o deixo terminar

-Eu sei, nós nos conhecemos há dois dias apenas, e você deve estar achando que sou bem apressadinha por achar que já estamos juntos, mas a questão é que eu estou realmente gostando de você.

-Na verdade o que eu ia dizer é que só estando junto para se conhecer o não acho nada disso de você já que eu também estou...gostando de você-responde ele hesitando no final, mas com uma cara sarcástica.

Agora estou totalmente sem sorte é que acabamos de chegar ao colégio.

-Entao me desculpe, pela minha conclusão precipitada...realmente preciso te conhecer melhor...

-Só aceito desculpas pelo correio.-responde ele, mais uma vez,ironicamente-Venho lhe pegar quando acabar a aula.

Reviro os olhos e apenas afirmo com a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto e vou andando em direção ao pátio, escutando Damon arrancar com o carro.

Parece que vou ter que me acostumar com as irônias e sarcasmos de Damon em tudo o que ele gostando mesmo sinto segura perto dele. Algo que a muito não me sentia.

Estou chegando ao pátio e encontro Caroline e Bonnie conversando, e ao que parece Caroline está com um lenço envolto no pescoço combinando com sua roupa.

-Olá meninas-falo com um sorriso no rosto-Iai Carol, como foi a volta pra casa com o Stefan?E o que é isso aí no seu pescoço? Você nunca gostou de lenços!

-Oi Lena!Ah foi bem divertido, ele acabou dormindo lá em casa e até me contou uns segredos...mas não posso falar nada,ok?!-responde Caroline parecendo estar bem feliz depois de passar a noite com Stefan-Isso aqui?! Ah é uma picada de abelha.

-Já eu acho que foi outra coisa, mais que uma picada de abelha, hein Elena?!-Fala Bonnie rindo

-Concordo Bonnie!Então quer dizer que você e o Stefan estão mesmo juntos?!

-Sim! Mas iai, como foi com o Damon?-Caroline sempre que saber de tudo

-É mesmo, e o Damon?!-pergunta Bonnie também curiosa

-Estamos juntos...pelo menos é o que parece!-respondo com mais um sorriso no rosto.

Vamos então para a primeira aula.

Já estou saindo do colégio com Carol e Bonnie quando avisto Damon encostado em seu carro com os braços cruzados olhando para mim com um sorriso no rosto

Me despeço das meninas e vou em direção a ele.

-Como foi a aula?

-Bem.-respondo dando um beijo em sua boca e sendo retribuída.

-Mais perguntas sobre como você está depois da morte de seus pais?

Por um instante esqueço que contei a ele, e a Stefan também, sobre a morte de meus pais e as perguntas sempre frequentes e iguais sobre como estou lidando com isso, como estou, se já superei, em nosso encontro ontem.

na verdade.-respondo e entramos no carro-Aonde vamos agora?

-Não sei você escolhe.

-Acontece que também não faço idé casa?

-Vamos lá.

Chegamos na Mansão abre a porta e entra lego atrás de mim.

-Onde está o Zach?-pergunto

-Logo que chegamos ele foi prefere ficar sozinho, do que conosco.-responde Damon-Venha, vou te mostrar a casa

A casa é simplesmente enorme! Muitos, mas muitos quartos!

Uma biblioteca imensa, abarrotada de livros, e é claro, o quarto de Damon.

-Espere tomar um banho.

-Tudo bem.-digo sentando-me em sua cama.

Ele entra no banheiro e eu resolvo dar uma olhada no quarto.Há uma janela acima de sua cama, que por sinal é bem grande, com um criado-mudo de cada lado, casa um com um abajur.

Um armário não muito grande, mas repleto de roupas preto.

Ao lado do armário há um espelho e do outro lado do quarto uma estante com livros e uma cômoda com vários papeis em dar uma verdade não tem nada de mais.

Levo o maior susto ao me virar e dar de cara com o Damon apenas de toalha.

-Já vasculhou o quarto todo?

-Eu só estava dando uma olhada-digo em minha defesa-Vou sair para você se trocar

-Não se incomode-diz ele indo até o armário e pegando uma roupa e entrando no banheiro, que em pouco tempo já está com a porta aberta e com Damon já ao lado da cama.

-Como anda a Caroline?

-Hoje ela estava bastante que ela e Stefan dormiram juntos noite passada e ela acordou uma marca de chupão no pescoço.

-Ah foi?!E você viu a marca?-pergunta Damon

-Não vi não, ela estava usando um lenç que?

-Por descer.

Estamos descendo a escada quando o telefone de Damon começa a atende.

-Stefan?...Estou em casa com a você está?...Eu te disse irmãozinho, você precisa aprender a se controlar, e você já fez isso recentemente e me preocupei a Stefan.

Damon desliga o telefone e logo que vê minha cara de interrogação responde:

-Stefan está descontrolado bebendo muito...bebendo muito.E agora quer que eu vá lá com o que se preocupar.

-Onde ele esta?-pergunto curiosa

-Na casa da Caroline.

-Ah, se é com a Caroline, não tem problema, as vezes ela exagera na bebida mesmo, mas se está em casa tudo bem.

-Como eu disse, nada para se peocupar-responde Damon

A essa altura, já estamos na sala, onde me deparo com um iPod conectado no amplificador de som ao lado de uma mesinha com vidros bem bonitos que contém provavelmente Whisky e Vodka com alguns copos.

-Gosta de música?-pergunta Damon andando em direção a onde estou, sentada no sofá ao lado da mesinha de bebidas

-Gosto sim! Escuto todo dia de manhã-respondeu sorrindo

Damon pega um copo, coloca ao que parece Whisky e em outro, põe a mesma bebida e me .

-Vamos nos divertir!-disse Damon debochadamente tomando um gole do Whisky e ligando o iPod e aumentando o volume do amplificador

. /imgres?um=1&hl=pt-BR&newwindow=1&tbo=d&rlz=1C1LENN_enBR474BR477&noj=1&tbm=isch&tbnid=fsph36PrtS8I0M:&imgrefurl= .br/tag/damon-salvatore/&docid=O0eQi-ge0wuR2M&imgurl= . &w=426&h=361&ei=7o70UP7EJKu20AGWpoCYDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=689&vpy=269&dur=515&hovh=207&hovw=244&tx=137&ty=99&sig=110688675772441014805&page=2&tbnh=129&tbnw=164&start=18&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:0,i:150&biw=1366&bih=643

Tomei alguns goles do whisky e logo que voltei o copo para a mesa, vi Damon dançando nada mais nada menos que Kiss, Rock in Roll All essa musica.

Ele logo me viu olhando e me puxou para dançarmos...

-I wanna rock in roll all night and party every day-começamos a cantar alto e a dançar no meio da sala, eu já tinha aberto os botões da camisa de Damon e tirado meu casaco- está muito calor-quando alguém toca na vai atender.

-Damon?O que está acontecendo ai? Está dando uma festa?-é a voz de Stefan.

Prendo o cabelo e vou em direção a Damon

-Elena, por favor, suba para o meu ter uma conversa com Stefan-Damon agora está sério, como nunca o vi antes, nestes 3 dias.

Vou em direção as escadas e no caminho, desligo o iPod e pego meu copo.


	5. Chapter 5

Já faz cerca de 30 minutos que estou isolada no quarto do Damon, sem saber sobre o que eles estão conversando. Já faz 30 minutos que estou sem fazer nada, se é que ficar conversando com um aplicativo do iPhone que só faz repetir o que você diz é considerado fazer alguma coisa.

Estou envolta em meus pensamentos, em minhas lembranças, pensando na forte vontade que senti de beijar aqueles lábios macios e carnudos enquanto dançávamos loucamente na sala de estar, quando escuto alguém abrindo a porta do quarto. Dou um pulo da cama com o susto que levei e dou de cara com Damon.

-Você está bem?- pergunto ao ver seu cenho franzido de preocupação

-Uma pequena discussão com Stefan, sobre um assunto bastante, bastante polêmico-novamente a sempre presente hesitação ao falar sobre os assuntos os quais ele trata com Stefan – Nada com o que você deva se preocupar também

-Tudo bem, só estou mesmo preocupada com você.

Ele me dá um beijo na testa, mas logo se afasta e acaricia meus cabelos mantendo seu olhar fixo em minha face, um olhar doce.

-Me diverti bastante hoje a tarde- falei rindo ao relembrar da nossa dança mais cedo

-Em apenas 10 minutos, se não menos?!- pergunta Damon com uma cara irônica novamente – Espere para ver o que é mesmo diversão!

Dou uma pequena risada e digo que já é melhor eu voltar para casa antes que começasse a escurecer, mas Damon logo se apressa em me oferecer uma carona, o que aceito de cara.

Estamos descendo as escadas quando avisto Stefan sentado no sofá bebendo da própria garrafa de Vodca. Ele parece perceber, de alguma forma, a nossa presença e dispara em alto tom de voz:

-Elena, receio que você ficará sem ver sua amiga por um certo tempo.

-O que? De quem você está falando?-pergunto confusa com a afirmação

-Se Damon tivesse me dado ouvidos talvez ela ainda pudesse ser uma humana. Mas agora...-ele para de falar no mesmo momento em que se vira para mim e percebe minha feição confusa diante suas palavras- Você não contou para ela não é mesmo? Bem, meu lado menos compreensivo, sedento pelo sangue de qualquer um está de volta Damon. Eu te avisei.

- Damon.- chamo por seu voz está trêmula- O que você não me contou? O que esta acontecendo com a Car?

-Elena, nós precisamos conversar, mas não agora, não com Stefan aqui e neste estado.- Damon parecia meio assustado com a agressividade presente na voz de Stefan, e sua face demonstrava certa preocupação e arrependimento por não ter me dito antes alguma verdade

-Neste estado. Pois é irmão, você sempre e disse que estaria ao meu lado toda vez que eu fosse longe demais para me trazer de volta. Mas não é isso que você fez! Você não acreditou em mim, e agora Caroline é uma de nós!

-Stefan, o que você fez?- pergunta Damon com um tom acusatório - Você não continua com sua dieta de coelhinhos, continua? Como você queria que eu acreditasse em você se a menos de uma semana você fez uma brincadeira comigo sobre isso?

Neste momento Damon não está mais ao meu lado. Surpreendentemente ele já está em frente a Stefan agarrando com força a gola de sua camisa, enquanto eu apenas assisto e tento entender o que se passa na cena.

-Quem você acha que roubou as bolsas de sangue do hospital? Quem você acha?-Stefan já não esta mais submetido a força de Damon. Ele o joga contra a parede aos berros- Eu perdi o controle.

-Você desligou- compreende Damon, liberando a fala em um sussurro, que surpreendentemente consegui escutar, enquanto tenta se levantar por Stefan já estar ajoelhado em seu peito segurando em sua camisa com o rosto totalmente desfigurado.

Ao reparar no estado que Damon se encontra e no rosto demoníaco de Stefan, apenas desabo no chão, escutando Stefan berrar e jogando Damon contra o corrimão do segundo andar. Como eles eram tão rápidos e absolutamente fortes?

-Agora Caroline morre ou se transforma. E eu não irei deixa-la morrer- berra Stefan vindo em minha direçã atordoada. Apavorada. Confusa.

Damon parece perceber o que ele irá fazer em seguida e joga-se em minha frente, lançando Stefan para fora de meu campo de visão.

-Damon, o que está acontecendo? O que vocês são?- ele tenta se aproximar de mim para me acalmar, mas estou tão apavorada que recuso seu expressão é de grande arrependimento e mágoa.

-Eu irei te explicar tudo. Deixe-me resolver as coisas com meu irmão agora. Vá embora daqui, direto para sua !

Apanho minha bolsa caída ao meu lado e saio correndo em direção a porta, e olho para trás uma ultima vez e percebo que Damon já não está mais lá.Ele está procurando Stefan.

Sinto então alguém me agarrando e não tenho tempo de tapa minha boca com a mão e sai correndo da mansã debato mas de nada adianta.

Chegamos ao que parece ser a casa de toca a campainha e Caroline o recebe surpresa.

-Stefan! Eu já entendi toda a história, mas não irei me transformar se for pelo sangue de minha amiga. Nunca. Eu te avisei!

-Caroline, não discuta comigo. Katherine morreu pelo meu mesmo erro. Eu não irei me perdoar se perder você assim também.- responde Stefan ao entrar na casa.

-Tudo bem, meu amor, mas Elena não vai se machucar, vai?

-Isso só vai depender de você.- pronuncia Stefan ao me colocar sentada no sofá e olhando fixa e profundamente em meus olhos, fazendo me perder dentro deles.-Você não ira gritar.Não irá se debater.

Caroline então, morde meu pescoço e suga meu sangue como se fosse um vampiro de filmes de terro. É ai que me dou conta. Eu estou em um filme de terror, o qual não posso me debater, ou gritar ou chamar alguma ajuda, e por mais que eu queira, apenas não consigo.

Sinto a vida me deixar. Estou fria. Estou desfalecendo, enquanto Caroline ganha vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Um estrondo.

Mesmo com a visão turva consigo ver Damon, provavelmente após arrombar a porta, em cima de Stefan, que já este deitado no chão imobilizado, injetando nele um liquido incolor, com o auxílio de uma seringa comprida. Stefan já está inconsciente no chão. Caroline ainda suga minha vida até que Damon a tira de cima de mim.

Car, pelo que ainda consigo ver com minha visão ainda mais embaçada, esta bastante assustada, boquiaberta ao reparar em meu estado. Pálida. Com o corpo quase sem vida à sua frente.

-Ele... Elena – ela gagueja ao tentar pronunciar meu nome, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado- O que eu fiz? No que me tornei?

Damon aproxima-se de mim, acariciando meu rosto, enquanto Caroline chora, inconsolável ao seu lado.

-Eu devia ter lhe contado a verdade. Tudo. Stefan estava certo. Desculpe-me Elena.- ele beija minha testa. A última coisa que vejo é ele beijando minha testa, ainda escutando os soluços de apagando enquanto Damon encosta seu pulso sangrando em minha boca. O gosto de sangue descendo pela minha garganta, a força, é a última coisa que sinto.

-Damon? Caroline?- digo ao abrir os olhos e me deparando com a figura de Damon sentado a minha frente- Onde estou?

-A Bela Adormecida conseguiu acordar sem o beijo do príncipe, não é mesmo?-responde ele ironicamente. Levanto uma sobrancelha, tentando fazer um olhar serio- Bem você está no quarto da Caroline.

-Onde ela está? –ao perguntar onde está Caroline, é ai que me dou conta- Oh meu Deus... o que aconteceu ontem... –não consigo mais falar ao me lembrar do que me aconteceu. O rosto desfigurado de Stefan, Caroline chupando meu sangue, Damon imobilizando Stefan, Caroline aos prantos, nada foi um sonho, ou melhor um pesadelo- Damon...O que são vocês?

-Primeiramente não foi ontem, você dormiu por uns 3 dias. E não se faça de bobinha. Não vai me dizer que você nunca viu Crepúsculo?!- responde ele com, mais uma vez a cara irônica- Não se preocupe, eu já falei com Jenna e a avisei que você iria passar uns dias comigo, Caroline e Stefan.

-Vocês são vampiros? Você, Stefan e agora...e agora Caroline?! Ai meu Deus...-ainda não consigo acreditar. Damon aproxima –se de mim e tenta acariciar minha mão, mas me encolho no canto da cama recuando minha mão rapidamente e recusando seu toque- Não. Não encoste em mim. Como você não me contou?! Eu aprendi, pelo que eu me lembre, da pior maneira possível. Fui atacada. Minha melhor amiga virou uma vampira, após tomar o meu sangue. EU QUASE MORRI DAMON! EU QUERO EXPLICAÇÕES! CONTE-ME TUDO! TUDO.-sinto as lágrimas rolarem por minhas bochechas, que estão queimando de raiva. Medo. Mágoa.

-Elena, acalme-se. Você aceitou a existência de uma espécie ameaçadora

-ACEITEI BEM? OK, É MAIS FACIL QUANDO SE TEM UMA AMIGA BRUXA POR AI, CERTO?SÓ NÃO ME PEÇA PARA ME ACALMAR, DAMON.- estou aos berros. Já estou de pé ao lado da cama, com o olhar fixo em Damon que ainda está sentado na cama de Caroline

-Uau, Bonnie é uma bruxa?!Isso torna mais fácil as coisas –fala ele quase como um sussurro- Tudo bem Elena, você quer explicações, eu deveria ter te dito isso antes. Mas quando você se acalmar e parar com toda essa histeria, me avisa que ai a gente pode conversar. Ops, já ia me esquecendo! Caroline está lá em baixo na cozinha e Stefan também, então é melhor não sair do quarto.- ao dizer isso ele bateu a porta do quarto, irritado.

Idiota. Como ele fez isso comigo? Como ele esperava que eu reagisse ao saber que vivo entre vampiros, ao me recordar de que fui atacada por um, que minha melhor amiga é um deles e que se alimentou de mim descontroladamente? Ao saber que me apaixonei por um vampiro. O que ele esperava?

Não me controlo. Não tento esconder de minha face de frustração, a mágoa, a raiva, as lágrimas. Enfio meu rosto no travesseiro e choro.

Olho o relógio. São 9 da manhã. Sábado. Caroline e Stefan estão lá em baixo e Damon... Damon Deus lá sabe onde. Não quero, mas preciso vê-lo. Preciso de explicações.

Vou até o banheiro, lavo meu rosto, bochecho com agua e pasta de dente e então vou até a janela. A abro. Tem uma árvore com galhos não tão finos, que parecem aguentar meu peso, pendendo logo abaixo da janela. Sento-me no parapeito ao lado de fora da janela e desço os pés, que logo encostam no galho mais grosso. Agacho-me no galho e rastejo para o tronco da árvore, onde desço sem maiores dificuldades.

Para onde vou agora? Vou ligar para Damon.

_Ligação on:_

- Damon?! Onde está você?

- Elena, eu sei que não lhe tratei bem esta manhã, mas eu havia me preparado para uma conversa civilizada. Sinceramente, eu achei que a histérica da vez fosse a Caroline. Desculpe-me.

- Certo Damon, eu só... eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo, com quem, ou o que eu estou lidando. E o que você acha que eu faria, como você acha que eu reagiria depois de me dar conta do que realmente aconteceu?! Eu quase morri!

-Vamos Elena, eu já ouvi essa história. Eu sei que você QUASE morreu. Mas eu te salvei, e não é pelo telefone que vamos ter essa conversa.

-Onde você está?

- Casa.

-Me espere ai.

Desligo o telefone.

_Ligação off_

Já estou na porta dos Salvatore, prestes a bater na porta quando Damon a abre.

- Como você...

-Vantagens de ser um vampiro. Venha, entre.- responde ele ironicamente e com um olhar serio no rosto

Sento-me na poltrona esperando Damon sentar-se também, para começar a falar.

-Então, o que você quer saber, Elena?...Aliás, como você chegou ate aqui sem ser devorado por Stefan?-ele pergunta, parecendo estar surpreso

- Vantagens de se saber escalar uma árvore.- respondo com o mesmo tom irônico que ele- Vamos direto ao ponto. Eu quero saber tudo. Todos os detalhes.

-Então vamos lá. Bem, eu e Stefan somos vampiros e, atém onde sabemos, os únicos em Mystic Falls até agora. Para alguém se transformar em vampiro, precisa-se estar com sangue de vampiro em seu sistema logo antes de morrer, assim ele volta a vida e tem duas opções: se alimentar de sangue humano e completar a transição, ou então morrer. Nós só morremos com uma estaca de madeira no coração, ou então queimados pelo sol, já que nós não brilhamos . Mas não queimamos no sol por conta de anéis que contem magia e nos protegem dos raios solares. Anéis estes que só podem ser feitos por uma bruxa, o que irá facilitar a vida da mais nova vampira, já que Bonnie é uma bruxa.- ele me explica- Antes que você me pergunte, vampiros se alimentam de sangue humano, mas tem alguns que fogem a essa regra mas com isso, não aprendem a controlar a sede por sangue humano.

-Stefan.

-Exato. Stefan. Ele vivia com sua dieta de coelhinhos, mas quando toma uma só gota de sangue humano...ele perde o controle. As vezes até desliga sua humanidade para não sentir remorso por ter matado alguém. Então ele vira um "Rippah", descontrolado, sedento por sangue, sem emoções, sentimentos.

-Mas você não. Você se alimenta de sangue humano. Como, como você não se sente culpado por ter matado alguém, machucado alguém? Como Caroline ficou.

-Bem, eu machuco. Eu as vezes acabo matando alguém, mas com o tempo você aprende. Se acostuma. Raramente mato alguém por sede. Eu já sei me controlar, afinal são mais de 100 anos nessa vida. – diz ele como se não se importasse- E Caroline. Bem ela vai aprender. Ela só não pode desligar e perder o isso ela vai ficar até ajude Stefan –afirma ele dando de ombros e olhando para mim fixamente.- Nós também podemos compelir alguém sempre que quisermos a fazer o que queremos, a sentir o que queremos que sintam, que faç rápidos, com audição aguçada e imortais, até que nos enfiem uma adaga de madeira ou arranquem nossos corações.

-E porque você ainda não me machucou, não...não chupou meu sangue?-digo ainda firme e perplexa

-Elena-ele se aproxima- eu posso ser um monstro. Eu posso machucar pessoas, matar algumas, mas nunca, nunca te ê me entendeu?Nunca. E também não deixaria ninguém te machucar.

-Porque você me ama? Por que você faria tudo por mim? Nós mal nos conhecemos! Eu também te amo, também me importo com você, mas como posso me sentir segura ao seu lado se não sei o quanto você pode resistir, apenas por gostar de mim.

-Sim Elena, eu te amo. É só confiar em mim. Eu não te machuquei até agora. Apenas confie em mim.

-Preciso de um tempo, para pensar. Caroline também é uma de vocês agora. Eu sei que não vou poder, e também não quero, fugir medo. Mas apenas preciso processar todas essas informações em minha cabeça, para poder enfrentar tudo isso.

Ele não responde mais nada, apenas consente com a cabeça, e parece pensar um pouco no que falar. Pego minha bolsa e me levanto da poltrona onde estava sentada.

- Caroline talvez não apareça pelo colégio por esses dias, e você sabe o motivo. Vou tentar ensiná-la a se controlar e vou manter Stefan longe.-diz ele me dirigindo a porta

-Veja, eu não quero me afastar de você. Eu só preciso de um tempo- digo já prestes a sair pela porta depois de um tempo de profundo silencio

-Eu sei Elena. Eu compreendo que na verdade você quer correr para os meus braços e me dizer que me ama e rolar na cama comigo, mas, não é a hora, eu sei, você precisa se preparar mentalmente – diz Damon com um sorriso no rosto, tentando aliviar a tensão no ar. Dou um beijo em sua bochecha, deixando com um olhar tenso novamente e saio pela porta.


End file.
